


Dark ? sea

by human_collector



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought about the merman!au and I thought how to make it interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark ? sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to practice writing. I feel it's kind of dumb, but YOU enjoy it nonetheless.

That night there was a storm.   
The ocean was in disarray, its waters were springing about and everything in it was wobbling back and forth as everyone was trying to hide under rocks and caves to escape being pulled away.  
Mihashi Ren was not so lucky since he was swimming opposite of the current, when the storm was brewing, and he ended up on the bare surface of the water. The waves pulled him up and flung him on a passing boat’s wooden prow.  
The impact hurt his back badly and he sank in the water again feeling the soreness spread further; to his shoulders, to his sides and lower. He groaned in pain as he used his tail to swim away from the boat but apparently he was seen by someone on the boat, a tall young face with short blond hair and an unbuttoned white shirt that called him and told him that they’ll help him get on the boat.  
Mihashi turned away and fled; he didn’t want those fishermen to find out that he was a merman. Thank goodness they only saw his torso and not his tail. Merpeople were rare in these waters, and poachers were scavenging for them to sell them on markets.   
He swam for hours trying to find a safe place to stay. As he was about to give up and stay on the ocean floor until the storm passed by, he found a cave that he fit comfortably in and he climbed it until the waves where just white noise and curled in a corner on a rock outside of the water.  
‘Whew I made it’ he thought as his sore back and now tail, from all the swimming, begged for some rest. He complied. He lay on his stomach with one fin in the water so it could push water on him every time the tide roused and closed his eyes.  
As he was about to relax, a feeling began to stir inside him. His chest was clogging up with guilt, as if he forgot someone behind. That confused Mihashi, because he was always swimming alone while he was on this part of the ocean.  
His sleep was uneasy. He could only touch and see darkness; no light in sight. His head was pounding and his heart was cold. He searched for a way out that was new, improved, and more helpful to him and his friends. Where was his way out?  
‘What am I thinking?’ he wondered -confused- as he went deeper and deeper. Confusion and guilt were playing a mad game inside his cold hard, one warming it and one freezing it.  
He could not figure out what he was guilty of. Was it the game; was it that he was weak? Did he need to improve more? Did he need to practice more? What was it?  
He didn’t know.  
He didn’t know and he was growing anxious of his unanswered questions. He had to find him. There was someone here who could answer to his questions. He felt him calling him. He swam further.   
He fell. His foot hit a rock and because it was unsteady, it fell along with Mihashi. There was a thump, a puff of sand rose and fell and he lost consciousness.   
\-------------  
He regained consciousness quickly. A pack of fish was passing by and he yelled at them to help him. But they got scared and ran away, leaving him there.  
‘Noo come back, please’.  
He struggled against the rock. He pushed his tail up; he tried to slide underneath, nothing.  
‘Oh jeez.’ Mihashi used one hand to dig a hole to his left so that when it became big enough he would crawl in it and push the rock to the opposite direction. And so he did.   
He got out and left the area in a hurry. It seemed that the storm was over. The sea was quiet again. Mihashi swam away, with even more guilt and confusion in his heart. Little did he know that he was followed by someone.  
Mihashi felt that it was too late. He was so late. The person he was looking for was long gone. He swam in a straight line, getting furious with himself for being late. His answers were gone. He would have to resolve it himself then. He felt his chest loosen, his breath getting even and his eyes to clear.   
It wasn’t that dark anymore. His eyes looked around to see sun rays, penetrating from the surface and illuminating the space he was. It was very pretty.   
Blue of all shades were divided in layers all around him, starting from the deepest blue on the bottom to the lightest of indigo on the surface. Rocks of all sizes were all buried deep in the ocean’s floor, some covered with seaweed, some clear as house brick.  
Mihashi turned around and saw another him approach him slowly by jumping on every rock he found on his way. He had legs unlike him. Mihashi looked at himself to see that he regained his legs too. He desperately looked at the other Mihashi for explanation. The other him, landed in front of him and smiled at him brightly.  
“Dude, you totally found your answers without me. I’m kind of hurt.”  
“M-my answers?” he asked.  
“You know the ones, the-”  
\--------------  
“Mmffft, Uhh~” Mihashi hesitantly opened his eyes and blinked once, twice and he yawned. Where was he?  
He saw the familiar pile of papers on his desk, the empty walls across from him, and his small dresser.  
He sighed in relief. What was he dreaming again?  
“REN, REEEEEN WAKE UP”.   
‘I have to go to p-practice.’ He’ll think on it later.  
And so Mihashi Ren’s day began more lightweight that it was before.  
END.


End file.
